


A look into the past

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: Vampire AU [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Homophobia, Human Kim Seungmin, Human Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Torture, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Kim Seungmin, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, a bit of:, idk if it fits but just to be sure:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: Not getting tackled when he was on his way home after the graduation ceremony ended was a surprise to say the least. Perhaps in his happiness of knowing he’d never have to see the guy again, or walk into that school again was what made him let his guard down, but Seungmin knew now that he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Vampire AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A look into the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm so, Mar11 (uh, hey there >//<) commented that she’d like to know a bit of Seungmin’s backstory, and I kind of had a thing in mind, so I present… this… a prequel to “The side effects of a night walk”. Seungmin’s dark past, if you will.  
>   
> Although Seungchan is tagged and does appear on the beginning (and at the end), I’d like to explain that the focus won’t be on the pairing, but on Seungmin’s life just before he turned into a vampire and, therefore, before he met Chan. Seungchan will be like… the cherry on top of the cake, I guess. And the filling is mainly Seungmin going through some bad stuff.  
>   
> I honestly don’t expect many people to read this work since the previous parts of the series didn’t do very well (and I totally get why) and this isn’t even focused on a pairing, but if you do read it, I hope you enjoy it! 🥰
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Seungmin startles awake with the alarm clock ringing loudly on his ears, and in his haste to turn it off he almost falls of the bed, strong hands around his waist keeping him barely keeping him from the fall. They fell soft against his skin, the feeling alone not enough to lessen his annoyance, but then Chan is giggling, and that sound, ah yes, that sound does it. “We can literally listen to the alarm on minimum, why the hell did you put the volume on max?”, Seungmin flops back beside the man, grimacing despite the wave of fondness that washes over him as Chan keeps smiling at him as if he’s his entire world.

“I didn’t want to risk you missing your first day of class”, his smile widens, the second dimple that Seungmin not always has the honour to witness showing itself on the man’s features. It has the little bit of sleepiness in him vanish instantly, his own smile spreading without him even noticing, but Chan pulling him into a lazy morning kiss has him fighting it back so he can properly indulge his boyfriend.

Chan looks utterly beautiful in the morning light, with his curly unruly hair sticking up at funny angles and his eyes puffy from having his face shoved on Seungmin’s chest. He can never restrain his impulse to glance at the faint whitish scars on Chan’s neck, finding a weird comfort in knowing Chan will be with him for a long, long time.

“You have classes too, right?”, he asks instead of saying what he really wants, shy that he’s insecure about something so simple as going to University. He can tell that Chan knows what he actually means though, his annoyingly gorgeous boyfriend not even trying to hide his amusement. It doesn’t feel mean, if anything, he knows Chan would never judge him. “Yeah, and Minho will be there too.”

“What, does he not trust you to keep your teeth to yourself yet?”, he frowns. Chan has so much control, he doubts he’d hurt someone even if he was starved, which he isn’t. “No, baby, he has classes too”, Chan shakes his head, that joyful giggle back and doing funny things to Seungmin’s stomach.

Of course Minho has classes. He didn’t have to worry about Chan like he worried about him all the time. As much as Seungmin had already accepted that his self-control wasn’t one of the best, it still stung a little knowing he was shittier at it than Chan, who wasn’t a vampire for even six months yet. Minho had noticed it and talked to him about it, shared this thoughts on why he thought it was like that, but they were all baseless theories his hyung had come up with to soothe his injured pride and he knew it.

Jeongin was still his donor though, so he felt pretty confident that no incidents would happen anytime soon.

“You’re so tense”, Chan massages his shoulders while he brushed his teeth, his eyes flickering red for a second when Chan presses a specially nice spot. “What are you so worried about?”, he peppers the skin on his neck in gentle kisses, making him sigh and slouch against him before bending down to rinse his mouth.

“Classes… and classmates…”, he lets his head hang between his shoulders as he leaned his arms on the sink. There isn’t a reason not to admit it. Chan is his life, so he’d find out about his past sooner or later. He had just hoped it’d be later. “I didn’t have a nice time in high school. I mean, I had Jeongin to back me up and he helped me as he could, but it was hell even so.”

Chan hums, reminding him a bit of Minho, and continues his massage. “You don’t have to tell me, but if you want to, I’d like to know about it.”

He checks his phone. They have time for this, so he lets himself nod and guide them back to the room. It’s not that long of a story, but they might as well sit through it. And his life passes in his mind as a movie, still so vivid, probably more so because his memory is now impeccable as he shares his past with Chan.

And in all seriousness? Fuck his life back then.

* * *

He had tried so hard to fulfil every little wish his parents had, to be the perfect son they wanted so much, but he had failed them time and time again. He cursed the wetness that welled in his eyes as he looked the grade on the wrinkled paper between his fingers – 68. Not even a seventy. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong and it bugged him. Mayhap he was just stupid and his father was right. How come he had studied so much and got such a low grade?

He crumbled the paper further and tossed it in the closest bin, kicking the poor thing for good measure, which only got him amused and startled looks. Ignoring them, he dashed through the long school corridor to his homeroom, flopping down on his chair with a heavy sigh slipping from him before he could hold it back, his eyes also closing on their own, as if his own body didn’t respect him anymore. He heard some of his classmates giggle, if at his misery or at some joke he wouldn’t know – were both any different anyway? He could admit he was a joke himself.

“What’s gotten in your panties, Kim?”, holding back a snort, because it’d do him no good to laugh at that particular voice. “Did your boyfriend not fuck you good enough?”

He sighed again, and it seemed to be turning into a nasty habit of his. Answering the guy would only get him beat up after school, not answering him would most likely get him beat up after school. Oh well, life is made of choices, right?

“Why, Jung? Interested in helping me with that?”, Seungmin turned to see the look on his classmate’s face, convinced that if he was going to get beat up he might as well make it worth it. And indeed, the reaction was priceless. From the spluttering to the red painted on the idiot’s face – good enough that he didn’t even mind if he really got cornered after school. He didn’t get to enjoy it for too long though, the teacher entering the classroom, and silencing their little quarrel before it even began, leaving him to finally pull his material out of his bag and settle for another hour long note-taking.

It was boring as fuck, but classes were fine. Seungmin wasn’t really on the bad side of his teachers, in fact paid more attention to class then the top student of their class – reason why it hurt even more when his grades weren’t the best. Deep down Seungmin was aware that he wasn't stupid, he knew the answers to every question of his tests, but he got so anxious that they all just disappeared to a dark corner of his mind. On the surface though, he felt… well, stupid.

It was what his parents thought of him and their words just had a way under his skin. He couldn’t help but think that maybe if he was smarter they wouldn’t have had him live alone for his last year of high school. Which was wishful thinking, and again, deep down he was aware of it. They hadn’t told him it was best if he lived alone because of grades after all.

Lunchtime was great. His best friend Jeongin never failed to lift his mood and have him forget about his worries for a bit, and more than once he had wished they were on the same year so Jeongin could do the same during classes, with how snarky he could be, probably Jung would leave him alone. Or not. Since Jeongin was the supposedly ‘boyfriend’ the guy liked to tease him about so much.

Not that they were boyfriends, but apparently once you’re gay you can’t have male friends, figures.

“Wow, you’re very quiet today, how much did you get on the test?”, Jeongin picked at his food, Seungmin already hearing the voice of Jeongin’s mother in his mind telling him not to do so. “I got a 68, but that’s not what I was thinking about.”

“That isn’t so bad, so you really shouldn’t think about it.”

“It’s bad because I knew all the answers, Innie”, he rolled his eyes, holding back the long-drawn sigh he could fell building up on him.

“Ouch, I guess… but don’t let it get to you, grades are just numbers anyway….”, he pointed his chopstick at Seungmin and the older boy forced his hand down. “Ok mom, than tell me, what is it?”, he appreciated the concern in Jeongin’s eyes, the little frown he couldn’t contain even as he tried to sound nonchalant about it.

“I think Jung is going to come after my ass today”, he sat back, dropping his own chopsticks on the table. He wasn’t hungry. “If he only admitted that it’s _your_ ass that he’s after, than maybe my life would be easier.”

Jeongin cringed, “Eugh, don’t ever say that. I don’t want that guy near me”, laughing at his disgust, Seungmin nodded his agreement, “Yes, please don’t date homophobic dudes. Even when they’re blindly gay themselves.”

“Want me to go home with you?”

“Nah, I’ll just miss them downtown and then make my way back”, he waved his hand dismissively.

It usually worked well enough that he’d get home unscathed, and so throughout his second and last year that’s what he did – whenever he pissed Jung off, he’d run downtown to the crowded commercial streets and disappear on the dense mass of people. Sometimes he’d accept Jeongin’s offer, but truth be told, he was scared Jung wouldn’t mind hurting Jeongin, so he didn’t like to count on that plan.

That’s how he survived up to graduation day, with average grades and running away from a stupid classmate that couldn’t admit he liked Jeongin. So to say he was expecting graduation day to be the happiest of his life was an understatement. It would be. It would’ve been, if his parents were there.

Which they weren’t. He thought they’d leave his little brother home, as to not get infected with his gayness, and at least drop by to see him, but that had been a dream too far from the truth as well. It had been the first time he had cried after they had told him he should move out. Sure, they still had paid for all his expanses, but it hurt knowing they despised him enough not to want him around. Despised him enough not to show up to the most important day of his life. That had been the moment he decided he’d not depend on them anymore.

To make things worse, Jung had seen him crying on Jeongin’s arms and decided to prod at him on his worst moment. In a moment of complete delirium he had talked back at the boy. Let’s just say Jung didn’t take lightly when he told him to his face that if he wanted to suck his dick so much he should’ve just asked. Or that he should grow some balls and just admit how gay he was for Jeongin. It didn’t help that he had screamed that at the school’s gymnasium, full of all his friends.

Jeongin and his family were nice, had asked if he wanted to join their little celebration party when they noticed his parents weren’t around, but Seungmin wasn’t exactly on the mood to party anymore, so he just said he’d go home.

Not getting tackled when he was on his way home after the graduation ceremony ended was a surprise to say the least. Perhaps in his happiness of knowing he’d never have to see the guy again, or walk into that school again was what made him let his guard down, but Seungmin knew now that he shouldn’t have.

Walking back from the convenience store, he didn’t think he’d bump into Jung and his stupid friends. A coincidence, no doubt, for Jung didn’t know where he lived nor looked sober enough to know up from down. He was sober enough to recognise his face though, and to have his friends chase after him. Maybe his biggest mistake that day had been trying to hide instead of just keep running, drunk as they were, they’d have gotten tired before him and he would have escaped as he had so many times before.

Perhaps fate had a play in all that, because had he not entered the alley to hide, he wouldn’t have met Minho… or Chan.

They pulled him from his hiding spot easily, his boney limbs not doing much to protect him as they shoved him down and started throwing punches at him. If he closed his eyes he could still feel his broken ribs under Jung’s foot, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, a flavour he’d never get to taste again since blood now was just intoxicatingly sweet, addictive like a drug.

He could still hear their laughs and strong arms lifting him from the ground every time he fell, insistent on keeping his body standing and his head up so each of them could have a turn on ruining him. His head spun, and at some point one of them must have managed to break his teeth, because he remembered having to spit more than one out so he wouldn’t swallow them.

His eyes stung badly with the blood that flowed down his face, his vision tunnelling and blacking out in intervals, leaving him blind for most of the beat down. He’d wake up when a new bone broke, his screams so loud he wondered just how nobody ever came to help him.

He couldn’t tell how long they went at him, but he couldn’t even move his fingers, because even that hurt. He still forced his eyes open when Jung lowered himself on top of his broken body, part of him afraid if he didn’t obey him he’d end up dead.

“You almost look pretty like this, Kim”, Jung spat on his face, Seungmin not able to flinch or turn his head, the boy’s hand tight on his blood painted hair. “But you’re still no good. Do you want to know why?”, Seungmin didn’t even dare whimper a response, not that he could. Amidst his tears and blood, he could only hope Jung was done. “A fag is good only when it’s dead.”

Seungmin had whimpered then, finally succumbing to his despair he remembered gargling desperately, trying to beg for his life to no avail. He could remember Jung standing up, looking down at him menacingly as one of his friends handed him a knife. Books and movies that he had watched told him that his boring life flashing before his eyes wasn’t a good sign. He didn’t think it was a good sign not feeling much when Jung started stabbing him either, but if he was honest, by that point he was glad.

Bleeding out on a dirty alleyway, cold enveloping him and trying to drag him under the sour embrace of death, Seungmin didn’t even register the footsteps approaching him, only the shadow of something – no, someone – crouching over him alerting him that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“You poor thing, do you want to live?”, there was sadness in the sweet angelic voice, and for a moment Seungmin had the mind to consider that maybe it was indeed an angel, only to be reminded by the voice of his father in head that he wouldn’t be going to heaven once his pain was over. He wanted to nod, to plead, to scream, but the veil on top of him was heavy already.

The being on top of him flashed a light in his eyes, and he winced, closed his eyes in protest, even that sending jolts of pain through his head and down his spine, although never reaching his toes. The offending light was gone, and he found that opening his eyes wasn’t an option anymore, his lids too heavy and the cold, now even colder, dragging him into darkness at last.

His memories didn’t flood him when he woke up, his head pounded painfully letting him only process what was in front of him – an unfamiliar place and an unfamiliar face.

“Good afternoon, uh”, he man grabbed what he recognised to be his wallet, “Kim Seungmin, right?”, he recognised his voice as well, as angelic as it had sounded when he had stood above him as some sort of mystical creature ready to take him beyond. It was then that it hit him, all that had happened, the lack of broken limbs as he looked down at himself, clean and in clothes that weren’t his. “I’ve cleaned you since there was no way I’d let you sleep on my bed that bloodied. I was respectful about it, don’t worry”, the man kept talking as if reading his mind.

Was he? Reading his mind, that is…

“I’m Lee Minho, this is my home. Do you remember what happened?”, the man, Minho, got up from the armchair he was sitting and sat on the edge of the bed, beside Seungmin. He outstretched his hand slowly, careful not to startle Seungmin, but he remembered – to this day – what happened, and this man, Minho, wasn’t a threat to him.

Minho touched his neck lightly, and coaxed him to open his mouth. Seungmin didn’t want to. He remembered his mouth was a mess when he fainted. He could move his head ok, and his arms and legs didn’t hurt when he tried to escape Minho’s hand on his face.

“Hey, don’t worry, your teeth are there ok?”, Minho smiled gently at him, and Seungmin was really starting to think he was a mind reader.

“Do you read minds?”, he asked, voice rough but otherwise fine, although it was hard to speak, his teeth weirdly getting on the way. Uh, wait, ‘his teeth getting on the way’? He licked across his teeth, nicking his tongue on them. “Ah, don’t to that, the fangs are sharp!”

Reality hit him fast after that, and Minho’s explanation of how undead he was fit perfectly with his condition on the previous night. It was surreal on its own thinking it had only been a night that he was out.

* * *

“It’s kind of hard to imagine Minho being that sweet with you, if I’m being honest”, Chan chuckles as they walk leisurely to campus, both being ready too early because Chan forgot they didn’t need time for breakfast. Seungmin found it cute how he sometimes forgot he was a deadly vampire.

“Well, that was on day one”, he shrugs, “Things got much nastier after I attacked Hyunjin”, he looks at Chan to see that spark of curiosity in his eyes, “You want to hear about that too?”

The vampire blushes, but nods nonetheless. “If you don’t mind…”

“Well, I was there, minding my own business, trying not to throw up the pig blood Minho had gotten me and failing miserably when I heard someone at the door. I thought it was Minho because at the time I didn’t consider he might actually know people”, Seungmin giggles.

“What? You thought he was a recluse looking like _that_?”, Chan teases him.

“Look, don’t judge, I knew nothing about Minho’s life back then, he didn’t really have time to chat with me since he was busy trying to get me a donor”, Chan kisses his pout, and Seungmin shoves him lightly, “Don’t distract me! Anyway, Hyunjin was kind of surprised seeing me there, obviously, but he entered like the place was his and before he could even turn around I was already at his neck to be honest.”

“Jesus, no wonder Minho tried to run you over after that.”

“ _Tried?_ Baby, he _did_ run over me with a rented car, please don’t diminish my suffering”, Chan laughs at him despite knowing it had probably been awful. “It took two hours to heal from that”, he whines.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry. It’s just.. so unreal…”, he shakes his head, “Well, at least knowing how high school went for you I understand why you look like you’re about to shit your pants.”

“Don’t tease me, Channie”, he bites at his shoulder lightly, making the boy laugh even more.

“Look, I know I’ve been teasing you, but don’t worry ok? You’re not the same boy as before. And you have all of us to back you up, yeah?”, Chan kisses his forehead, hugging him tightly.

“I know. I feel safe knowing you’ll be there.”

“Good. And if anyone tries to hit on you, remember all you have to say is: I’m Bang Chan’s boyfriend”, Seungmin rolls his eyes. As if that would happen.

“Are you really that popular that I just have to say your name?”, he quirks a brow. “Am I dating a jock?”

Chan groans, “No~ I just happen to know a lot of people.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Five minutes later a girl sits a bit too close for comfort, asking his life away faster than Seungmin could answer. Hyunjin is tittering at his side with Jeongin – who is just starting university as well –, not even trying to hide his amusement. Seungmin looks pleadingly at him, hoping his puppy look will get the boy to help him. And with an extra nudge from Jeongin, Hyunjin finally takes pity on him.

“Hey, Liz”, he beams at her, “Seungie here is taken, ok? So chill on the flirting, please.”

The girl blushes, but doesn’t try to deny Hyunjin’s allegation. “You’re lying… who’s your girlfriend?”, she asks Seungmin.

“Boyfriend… Bang Chan, do you know him?”, the girls eyes widen and she groans. “Fuck, and here I thought I’d finally get a cute boyfriend.”

“This one is in love with Channie’s ass, so give up”, Seungmin hits Hyunjin on the back of the head.

“Sorry, he’s not well trained yet”, he smiles sweetly at the girl. “But it’s true, sorry.”

“Oh, so you’re in love with me?”, Chan pops behind him from out of nowhere and hugs him, sending a pointed look at poor Liz.

“Didn’t I tell you just this morning?”

“I don’t know, I need a reminder”, Chan all but pushes Liz aside, claiming his spot beside Seungmin, who looks apologetically at Liz before giving Chan the attention he wants.

“Love you, Channie”, he kisses the tip of his nose, living for the giggles Chan feeds him every time he does so.

His past life might’ve ended badly, but there, with Chan and his friends by his side, he could do nothing but feel certain that his future will be as bright as his boyfriend’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t disappoint much. I just wanted to put this here since I had the idea in my mind and at least 1 person wanted to see it xD
> 
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudo behind!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter and Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon) @lexinie5.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
